December Love
by Alan's Only
Summary: New summary!There are reasons for every thing and under the veil of ingnorce the boys have fun, never knowing that someone was coming back to give them all a suprise. AU, Slash and lotz of singing chapters! Better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier:this is a one shot! I don't own this song (AFI dose) and I don't own the characters! Clamp does!

This is my first Legal Drug Story so plz be nice!

Oh and this is AU by the way!

**December Love  
****Rating- T (for now)  
****Paring- Kaza and Rikou  
****Summary- Kazahaya is the lead singer, Nayuki the guitarist, Mukofujiwara bass guitar, and what's a band with out a dark brooding drummer! (Rikou of course!) Kaza and Rikou  
****Chapter 1**

- Slowly lights fell on top a small frame on the stage, his hair looked so soft and touch able, his body thin and fragile. His soft eyes looking out at the small group of followers his band had collected. There was no mike in front of him but a small one rested by his mouth. This was their first performance, major performance. And that was saying something because there were only about 30 people in the small area of the park. The song began with heels clicking against the floor he slowly moved his head from side to side. Then as he began to sing the rest of the band came in to view Nayuki and Mukofujiwara were on the two guitars and be hind them was the dark form of Rikou on the drums. His pale skin the only other color to his black attire.-

_Warn your warmth to turn away_

-Kazahaya's voice weaker then he meant it to be but he continued and soon his voice matched the lyrics and he got in to the song. Nayuki and Mukofujiwara both breathed a slight thank you as they continued to play.

_Here it's December every day_

-Kazahaya now began to walk around the stage as he sang-

_Press your lips to the sculptures and surely you'll stay_

-Kazahaya walked behind Mukofujiwara and kisses his check. And unlike rehearsal, he didn't blush-

_For of sugar and ice, I am made_

-Kazahaya hands wrap around his own body and he slowly sways-

_It's in the blood  
It's in the blood_

- The rest of the band joined to do the background, though their mikes make them seem like they are far away and screaming-

_I met my love before I was born  
He wanted love, I taste of blood_

- he was behind Rikou now then light seemed to follow him as he trailed his hand over the other man's broad shoulders-

_He bit my lip and drank my war from years before_

- Kazahaya slowly leans foreword as though he was going to kiss him but just bites his own lip a teasing air around him ad he turns and walks back to the front of the stage-

_She exhales vanilla lace_

- He now stands in the front of the stage and his new found powers come to play an image of a women comes to stand in front of him but she is not real, she's transparent. Her long hair black as night but her features looked like Kazahaya's-

_I barely dreamt her yesterday_

- His voice sad as he watches her reach for him he reaches out as well as he sings-

_Read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace  
__  
"Por siempre,"_

_she said, "It seems you're somewhere far away"_

- The image of the women moved her lips to the song as she finally touches his face. Kazahaya leans into her hand-

_To his face_

- Slowly the image leans forward her form seems to become more solid-

_It's in the blood  
It's in the blood  
I met my love before I was born  
She wanted love, I taste of blood  
He bit my lip and drank my war from years before_

- Finally the image of his sister, Kei was solid and she kisses him, then bites his lip blood dribbling down his chin, but that two was part of the image. Suddenly she bursts into a blizzard like snow burst. The blood was gone but the sadness was still in Kazahaya's eyes as his voice was still strong as he sang-

_Love like winter  
Love like winter_

-His body moves around the stage dancing around Nayuki and then around Mukofujiwara-

_It's in the blood  
It's in the blood_

- he was making his way back to Rikou as he sang his hands slowly moving Rikou's head making him look up. But he knew the song and could play in his sleep. Kazahaya's hands trailed along Rikou's jaw line then to his chin. Their eyes locked-

_I met my love before I was born  
He wanted love, I taste of blood  
He bit my lip and drank my war from years before…_

- The hitting of something in the song signaled Kazahaya head to slowly distended to where Rikou's was and then as the final hit happened their lips meat. Just in time for the entire stage to go black-

TBC?

Review! I wrote this during class time… only lotza reviews will make me write more! Find out how Kaza got this new power! And were in the world are K+S?


	2. Chapter 2

Well I only have one review but it brings people in to have a couple chapters up so… here we go!

Kay this chapter's funky! No one is singing the song it just goes along with the story line!

**December Love  
By Alan's Only  
Summary- Kazahaya is the lead singer, Nayuki the guitarist, Mukofujiwara bass guitar, and what's a band with out a dark brooding drummer! (Rikou of course!) Kaza and Rikou.  
Pairing- Kaza and Rikou  
****Rating- T  
Chapter 2**

one year ago

-A male with soft features laid out in the sun, staying quite as he dozed in the sun. Then a female appears she looks exactly like Kazahaya but has long black hair. She sits next to him with a flower in her hand handing it to him. Word are mouthed but no sound it heard, like a video running with no audio-

_I can remember, a place I used to go  
Chrysanthemums of white, they seemed so beautiful  
_

**-**Now the same boy and girl are walking along a watery bank long stemmed flowers sprout from the mud, Chrysanthemums of white. Then suddenly the girl falls and the male falls atop of her, they laugh then with a shocked look on Kazahaya's face she kisses him-

_I can remember, I searched for the amaranth  
_

_((AN/ An imaginary flower that never fades. A deep reddish purple to dark or grayish, purplish red.)) _

_I'd shut my eyes... to see  
_

- After his father finds out he is sent away on a train. But as the train flies over the tracks, tears fall freely from his closed eyes-

_  
Oh, how I smiled then, so near the cherished ones  
I knew they would appear... saw not a single one  
_

- Now in a boarding school for all boys, he waited alone on parents-night, seeing all of the other's loved one coming and going-

_Oh, how I smiled then, waiting so patiently  
I'd make a wish... and bleed_

-He looks so patient waiting, but under the table his hands scratch at the new cuts on his lower forearm, making them bleed into his school uniform-

While I waited I was wasting away  
- he just lays awake at night not sleeping, he just sits at lunch not eating, not even trying to live -

_While I waited I was wasting away _

I can remember... dreamt them so vividly

- He sees Kei in his dreams often that he gets the two realities messed up-

_Soft creatures draped in white, light kisses gracing me  
I can remember when I first realized  
_

- One day a tall male sits next to him at lunch, his black hair in his eyes and his emerald eyes just as dull. But two other males follow him, both seem to have the energy that the other two so lacked-

_Dreams were the only place to see them _

While I waited, I was wasting away

- The males slowly begin to trust each other in their own ways-

_While I waited I was wasting away  
_

-Rikou catches Kazahaya cutting saying nothing he turns, his body seems to move uneasily now-

_While I waited I was wasting away  
Hope was wasting away  
Faith was wasting away_

-It was a week of the two other males running between the two trying to figure out what happened. Kazahaya never touched a peace of broken glass again-

_I was wasting away _

I never, never wanted this  
I always wanted to believe

_­_- She'll come back they will come back-

_I never, never wanted this  
How could I have become?  
_

- It only _feels_ like two months…-

_I never, never wanted this  
But from the start I'd been deceived  
_

_I never, never wanted this  
How could I have become? _

-Kazahaya now stars at himself in a mirror, his once young youthful, famine face. Now looks older. And he just breaks down crying in the dorms bathroom. He finally cries for everything. Strong arms encompass him once he is asleep and takes him to his room. Letting him sleep, Rikou watches over him as he sleeps his eyes dark and showing so much pain-

_I never, never wanted this  
I always wanted to believe  
_

Five months ago

-Now Kazahaya and Rikou are in-separate-able. The other boys in the school see it as more but not them, they need the comfort of someone else, who knows their pain-

_  
Inside a crumbling effigy  
_

**-**Both telling themselves that the feelings were for some thing else… not what they dreamt of at night-

_But you promised  
_

-The voice of the Kei echoes in Kazahaya's mind as he sleeps like she really is there-

_**((AN/ Kei sings the last line!))**_

_But you promised me_

TBC-  
Well what do you say! plz reveiw! plz plz!


	3. Chapter 3

This one is Rikou's past… Then they will have a mainly together chapter.

Kay this chapter's funky! No one is singing the song it just goes along with the story line!

**December Love**  
**By Alan's Only  
****Summary- Kazahaya is the lead singer, Nayuki the guitarist, Mukofujiwara bass guitar, and what's a band with out a dark brooding drummer! (Rikou of course!) Kaza and Rikou.  
****Pairing- Kaza and Rikou  
****Rating- T  
****Chapter 3**

One year before

- A male with shaggy black hair sits in his living room reading a woman with long black hair and a fragile face comes behind him and wraps him in her arms. Rikou and Tuskiko-

_I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way_

-Rikou running full on to the house he once lived in he dashes down the halls then stops as blood squishes under the soles of his tennes-

_And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold_

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one_

- Rikou packing a suit case on the very bottom of the case a bloody shirt, the one he had on while Tuskiko took her last breaths-

_Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one_

-The dark haired boy with the dull eyes sits alone in one of the trains compartments. Not knowing that the one person to change his life is in the boxcar ahead of him. -

_Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me_

- As the train larches to a start a slight hem comes to his throat he wont let it escape, knowing it was her hem. -

_As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver; I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink_

-Rikou's memories now fading in to the back of his mind never forgetting, yet forgetting to remember. He meets two new boys and becomes their companion, yet again not knowing he is changing fate, slowly drawing him self-closer to the boy in first boxcar. -

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now_

- Finally he sits next to some one as lonely as him, not trying to make conversation just there. -

_Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer_

- Their trust grows but then is broken when Rikou sees the boy with shard of glass in his hand holding it to his arm. Flashes of Tuskiko' suicide burned in to his eyelids, he turns and walks away. -

_And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me_

_Cold in life's throws; I'll fall asleep for you_

- He finds The boy crying and the trust and spark of something returns, he picks him up and leads him to his room. -

_Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away_

­­- As he watches the boy sleep he wants to shake the boy awake and spill his secrets, but his mouth acts like it is sewn, his arms like they are duck taped to the armrests of the chair-

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn_

-He awakens to see the boy standing over him his hand on his forehead, the boy's eyes glazed. Then the boy looks down at him and cries out, wrapping his arms around the boy and just begins to cry into his chest. -

_As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now_

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one_

-They begin to talk about their pasts; he learns the boy is a Touch Go, a very powerful one. And he feels like the boy had powers that not even he had seen in Tuskiko-

Five months ago

_Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer_

-Please Tuskiko, don't get mad…-

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

- I promise what I'm feeling was nothing like you…-

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness_

-But I'm starting to love again…-

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me_

-One last dream comes to him with Tuskiko's voice echoing in his mind-

**((AN/ She is actually singing the last line!))**

_Oh, my beautiful one_

TBC-

I know not as good as the last two chapters but I wanted to update before the weekend! I've only been writing this during school! So I hope I'll still wanna write on Monday!


	4. Chapter 4

Kay this chapter's funky! No one is singing the song it just goes along with the story line!

December Love 

**By Alan's Only**

**Summary- Kazahaya is the lead singer, Nayuki the guitarist, Mukofujiwara bass guitar, and what's a band with out a dark brooding drummer! (Rikou of course!) Kaza and Rikou.**

**Pairing- Kaza and Rikou**

**Rating- T**

**Chapter 3**

2 months earlier

-A beautiful voice signs from the shower area, it was about midnight and only One boy could find his way out of a detention. Kazahaya stands in the shower signing nothing in particular, but one of the noisy friends they've come to call** Nayuki who heard him signing and ran to get the other boys. Suddenly as Kazahaya exited the showers he was given a loud applauses- **

Oh my God! My God this can't be happening!

1 month earlier (they've got the band stuff and worked out the lyrics and things)

-It's practice now and the boys have their instruments. As they go though the lyrics they be gin to choreograph what Kaza does-

_God tell me, tell me this isn't real!  
_

-They tell him at the end of the song to kiss Rikou. Both boys' head whip to look at one another. Can Kaza do it? Can he betray Kei like that? -

_I can't believe all that I have  
foreseen is finally happening.  
_

-Slowly as the song they had been practicing comes to an end, Kaza blushing like mad, he leans over to Rikou top kiss him. But then suddenly the unease Kaza was feeling appeared as Kei. She ran to him but couldn't touch him. Kaza wiped around with stunned eyes. Rikou knew that Kaza made her, he knew what he had been feeling was one sided as his face falls and looks at his Drum set-

_I cannot for a single second stand the way I feel.  
I always knew. I always saw it coming.  
_

-As Kaza cont. to practice with his powers Rikou is forgotten, or he set him self in the shadows is more correct. Tears came to his eyes before he went to sleep but he never let them fall, but some how he still awoke with tear stains on his pillow. -

_Enveloped now, encased by my worst fear.  
_

-Rikou's the only one to notice that Kaza has been pouring his heart, soul, and health. Kaza looked as though he hadn't eaten in a week. -

_I've never felt the nausea of longing to feel nothing;  
I never wanted to cease to  
_

-Yet again Rikou find Kaza collapsed in the bathroom. He silently picks him up and brings him back in his bedroom. -

_Exist, just disappear. Fear memories are all that lie ahead.  
Never have I felt so lost. Memories dull my senses.  
_

-Rikou works hard yet again to bring Kaza in to health this time it's a week be for their first concert-

Fear tragedy is all that lies ahead.

-Kaza has incorporated Kei into the concert. And they have yet to practice the kiss-

_Once felt so warm, now I'm fucking freezing.  
I am the once embraced abandoned one.  
_

-Rikou misses how Kaza had looked at him before he knew he could make Kei appear, how Kaza had bushed so beautifully. But now Rikou is just the drummer of the band-

TBC

Sooooo how do you like it so far? Huh, huh, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**  
**The chapter some of you have been waiting for! A no song one! This one I can almost promise won't be as good but I'll give it a try! oh lookie and new chappy! i can't wait for new reviews!!

**December Love**  
**By Alan's Only  
Summary- New summary!Rikou and Kazahaya were both sent to an allboys school for reason's of their own, what happens when Naykui hears Kazahaya sining in the shower? And what will happen when Kei comes back for a visit? AU and chappy5 is up!  
Pairing- Kaza and Rikou  
Rating- T  
Chapter –5 **

As the small concert drew to a close, the head master of the school went to congratulate the boys on their performance. The all-boy-school had helped pay of the concert and held it in the school's wide courtyard. The head master was tall and slender his frame looked like Kazahaya's but is face was more mature and his hair a soft shade of pale blonde almost white.

The head master waited for them in the room they had set up by the stage so the boys had somewhere to meet before and after the concert. The teachers, superintendents and even some of the band's fans from the school had left little things in the so-called dressing room; mainly disguised alcohol filled bottles. The head master gave them all a mysteriously knowing smile at the boys as they filed into the dressing room.

"Kakei," Kazahaya blanched when he saw the head master, he knew then that the show was a wreck and they were all going to get expelled. He knew he shouldn't've kissed Rikou, but the urge took him over and he had to.

"That was great boys! Better then I thought it would be!" Kakei said, as his eyes flicked over the group, from boy to boy, different levels of fear all flickering in their eyes.

It was then that relief washed over the boys and they relaxed into the presence of Kakei. Nayuki smiled widely, as he looked though the baskets, "Wanna join us?" he asked pulling out a bottle of champagne.

The boys looked at him in shocked fear.

"Now Nayuki, There is no alcohol aloud in school." The boys all looked down at their feet. "Yet what I can't see wont hurt me…" Kakei said with a smile, he turned his eyes closed as he left the boys. Yet before he exited fully he called over his shoulder, "Mr. Kazahaya, I'd like to speak to you,"

The boys had opened the bottle and had begun to drink liberally from it. Kazahaya blanched, yet again that night, and followed him out of the room.

The boy's had begun to forget that Kazahaya was gone until he entered the room again. The air of sadness around him overtook them all making them sick.

But as sudden as the mood's had changed in the first place, they were destined to change again when Kazahaya's mood erratically switched as he wrapped his arms around Rikou's shoulders and jumped up and down saying. "We've got a record to do!" The boys looked at Kazahaya questionably as the male opened a bottle for himself. "Apparently Kakei hand tapes of us practicing and sent it in and last night they were here to listen to us sing!"

With that a loud cheer came from the room and the boys drank.

Soon it had become apparent that the school boys had drank to much, Nayuki had his tongue shoved nice and far down Mukofujiwara's throat, who didn't seem to mind much, and Rikou was watching the sweat bead on Kayahaza's forehead as he seemed to undress the other two boys with his eyes. As glued to the boy's as Kazahaya's eyes his hands were stead fast on the neck of a bottle of sweet red wine. It had stained the boy's lips a deep red, made them look so much more kissable. Soon Rikou's eyes where wandering down the slender boy's waist and the green orbs found the evidence that the small boy was liking what he was watching, a bit too much. Rikou's hands clenched in his lap and around his own empty wine bottle, it was all he could do to not scope the boy up in to his arms and do unmentionable things to that pretty mouth and growing bulge.

Kazahaya's hot eyes then turned on the dark boy of the group. The growing urges with him and the heat growing in his lap hadn't helped him take his eyes off the other two boys and now he couldn't take his eyes off of Rikou. Then with that cat like grace he was known for he slid over his hand held on to the wine bottle as he slid him self on to Rikou's lap and brought the wine bottle to his lips and took along drink, a small drop of the red elixir slid down from the corner of his mouth to his chin were it hung just daring to drop on Kazahaya's chin. Rikou watched it for a moment as Kazahaya's eyes stayed on Rikou's eyes. Rikou leaned forward and licked the wine away, the tip of his tongue trailed up word until it rested on the side of his mouth then slipped back in to it's respected mouth.

Kazahaya looked at Rikou with something very dark and primal in those deep orbs. The heat that came off of him, not only off his body but also from his gaze had had a chill run over Rikou's back.

With out thinking, with out a word passing thought the two of them, the lust that had been growing within the two sprang free. When their lips met the connection was ice fire and ice, good and evil, sweet and bitter, the sin of lust but the blessing of release. Their mouths fought eat other grunts and other guttural sounds came unbidden form their throat as their mouths bit, sucked, and tasted the others.

They broke both gasping for breaths, lungs aflame. Rikou's had the lingering taste of sweet wine, where Kazahaya could taste the bitter hotness of Rikou's ginger wine.

Rikou was a bout to lean forward again to kiss him one more but Kazahaya was much to quick and already had his teeth biting in to Rikou's neck, making Rikou cry out the bite bordering on pain but the pleasure blossoming out much quicker. Rikou's hips bucked upward as Kazahaya moved himself so his long thin legs spread themselves over Rikou's wide thighs, and ground his soft ass in to Rikou's burring groin. Rikou was caught, his body couldn't move as Kazahaya's mouth moved along his collarbone, or even when Kazahaya was removing his shirt. It felt as though Rikou's was lying in a bed of wet cement and he couldn't move for it had dried. Rikou's chest heaved with struggled breaths as his heart raced and Kazahaya's mouth moved over one nipple biting and nibbling it then moved to the other. Unknown to Rikou Kazahaya's hands had been working on Rikou's pants.

Rikou's whole body bucked off the couch when Kazahaya's hands entered his pants pulling him out. Kazahaya's hands felt female but they had the roughness and touch that only a male could have. Kazahaya's hands wrapped around the thick length and moved along it his small mouth had moved to rest next to Rikou's ear and murmured soft wanton moans and whimpers with Rikou bucked and cried out. Rikou's hands now ran along Kazahaya's spine and back biting into the soft, unsacred skin.

It only took a few more moment until Rikou's need to be in control took over and he pushed the smaller boy to the ground and grained his groin to the boy's, as his mouth finally got to mimic the movement's Kazahaya's had.

Lost in the heat and alcoholic induced haze, they hadn't noticed the other two boys had left and now it was passed curfew. The head master and came to look for them but stopped in the doorway.

Rikou and Kazahaya's movements had become disparate now as they their hand's touched everywhere they could reach.

"Boys." The headmaster said loudly, shocking the boy's from the haze that had engulfed the two.

"Headmaster…" Kazahaya's voice was thick and rough and he made a futile attempt at pushing Rikou's off of him. Rikou stayed above him as he watched the head master with dark eyes and a cocked brow.

"Rikou there is some one in the school for you, I told them you'd be busy but they insisted" Kakei sounded as though he walked in on the boy studying for school not studying the other's anatomy.

"What's their name?" he growled more irritated now that he had to rise himself from the lithe form beneath him. HE stared to rise himself but stopped when Kazahaya's hand tightened around his exposed manhood.

"She called herself Tuskiko."

TBC

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh!!!! What oh what is this?! And HOW DARE they interrupted or hot sex scene!!! Is it really Kei? Or is it some one else?! What if Kei hadn't died!


End file.
